


Four Things About You

by transjohnnygill



Series: Got My Eyes on You [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, heavily implied sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transjohnnygill/pseuds/transjohnnygill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi's deal with Wisely was...unorthodox. But if the Noah of Wisdom was really that interested in getting information, at least Lavi was getting something out of it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Things About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wiselavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiselavi/gifts).



> Good gods above, I would like to first and foremost place all of the blame on Crane for corrupting my pure, fluffy soul with their sin.  
> Secondly, I would like to thank the aforementioned sinner for shoving me into yet another corner of rarepair hell.

It had started out as banter between the two of them—Wisely asking him far too personal questions, and the future Bookman firing back with a quip somewhere along the lines of ‘blow me,’ usually in a different language each time. The mind reader would always shrug and tell him ‘maybe next time.’ But as Lavi collapsed forward onto the bed, utterly spent as he tried to catch his breath, rubbing his wrists where the restraints had dug into them slightly, he couldn’t seem to pinpoint when it had changed from a joke to _this_. Beside him, Wisely was grinning like the cat that caught the canary, drawing designs on Lavi’s bare skin in that lazy manner that was uniquely _him_ with a lighthearted hum.

“Ya know what, I take it back. Your dad might be cruel and unusual, but what you just did was the real torture, Wise-guy.” The redhead’s body jerked reflexively as Wisely drug his nails lightly over the sensitive skin of Lavi’s hip while nipping gently at one of the many scars that now littered his torso thanks to the aforementioned father figure.

“Oh? You didn’t seem to think it was that bad a minute ago~” the blond noah sang, reclining back onto one arm. _Yeah well a minute ago, I didn’t have much of a mind to say more than ‘please’ and ‘more’, you ass._ “Excuses, excuses~” Lavi quickly rebuilt his mental shields, silently cursing himself for letting them fall in his post-orgasmic haze.

During the month or so that he’d been imprisoned with the noah, Lavi had painstakingly learned how to block Wisely out of his mind, because while the younger teen might not have bothered to actively dig through his mind and memories on a regular basis, he did have a bad habit of commenting on _every_ last thought that passed through the redhead’s mind, regardless as to if it was an appropriate time or not. When Wisely offhandedly thanked him for thinking he had a nice ass in front of his adoptive father and then left Lavi to face the consequences alone, he had made it a top priority to close his mind. It ended up being more or less effective, with only basic emotions bleeding through to the mind-reader, that is, so long as Lavi stayed alert.

Wisely sprawled out on top of Lavi, using the redhead’s stomach as a makeshift pillow. “You’re thinking too hard again.”

He said nothing for a moment, instead running his fingers through the noah’s downy hair and rolled his eyes when Wisely groaned in contentment. While his current existence within the Ark was more closely related to a POW camp than a Five-Star hotel, the Noah of Wisdom made that existence a little more endurable with as often as he ran interference with his sadist of a father on Lavi’s behalf.

“So, how many do I owe you this time?” Their current exchange rate was one ‘secret,’ anything at all that Wisely didn’t already know about him, for one…well. Lavi’s face heated at the thought despite the fact that he was literally already in bed with the proverbial devil on this one.

“Hmmmm, did you really lose count?” The mischief that flashed in the blond’s eyes gave Lavi goosebumps.

“I might have gotten a little distracted.” Wisely snorted, scooching farther up to tuck himself under one of Lavi’s arms. “Hey, you should consider that an accomplishment; not many people can say they made a Bookman lose track of information, ya know.”

“Hmmm, I’d say that the real accomplishment here is how short your refractory period is; four in a row is impressive~” Lavi’s face turned the same color as his hair.

“You coulda just said ‘four’…”

“But what fun would that be~” He replied, nipping at Lavi’s earlobe, who rolled over in retaliation, pinning Wisely between him and the bed. “Oof! You tree!” He wiggled into a more comfortable position.

 “Okay, for one—totally reconsidering my aversion to bondage right about now, thank-you-very-much.”

A full belly-laugh bubbled up from the other teen, “Now I’m just picturing the next time Sheril asks if he can have you back, and just telling him ‘oh, sorry, Mr. Apprentice is a bit tied up at the moment, but I’ll let you know when he’s free~’” Lavi grabbed a pillow from beside him and bopped Wisely in the face with it. _What’s the next one then? I already know that you have a thing about your hair~_ Wisely punctuated his projected thoughts with a tug on a section of red hair.

“Wha—Hey! Stay outta my head!”

“Oh, right. Sorry, sorry~”

“Let’s see, I _really_ hate Greek classic literature even though I love Greek mythology.” Wisely raised an eyebrow at him. “Panda would make me translate things like the _Discourses_ of Epictetus and Aristotle’s _Politics_ when I was still learning the language, and they just ended up turning me off of it completely. Don’t judge.”

Junior sighed in contemplation as Wisely traced over some of his more notable scars, careful to avoid the patches of skin that were still healing.

 “What else…” Lavi rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, “Oh, once while we were in between records, I stayed up for 80 hours straight just to see how long I could last—worst life decision ever, by the way—and Gramps ended up switching my coffee with decaf and spiked it with valerian to force me to go to sleep because I started talking to a potted plant, thinking that it was him.”

The redhead tried to stifle a yawn, a small smile playing on his lips as Wisely laughed and launched into a story about how the twins had once used their powers to make his uncle think that he was flirting with a beautiful young woman when in reality he was actually chatting up one of Sheril’s horses instead.

Wisely paused, noticing the exhaustion that was overtaking his companion and nudged him gently. “You still owe me one last fact for tonight, Lavi…”

Lavi was half asleep, his eyes drifting closed, “’m half Scottish…on mum’s side…” he managed to mumble. “This’s…” Lavi continued as he yawned heavily, wrapping himself around his should-be enemy in a tangle of limbs. “…the most…I’ve ever…told…any…” His words drifted off along with his consciousness.

Wisely made a mental note that the ginger’s last statement should have counted as another ‘secret.’ It was personal enough, for him. Curious, Wisely took a peek inside the Bookman’s mind; all he found was a sea shore meeting a craggy coast line, leaving him wondering absently if maybe one day Lavi would tell him about that place too.

**Author's Note:**

> We will now return to the normally scheduled fluff.


End file.
